vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bastion
Summary Bastion is a combat unit used as an assault force in the Omnic Crisis. When the Crisis ended, all Bastion units were either disassembled or forgotten. One forgotten Bastion unit was left inactive for over a decade in the wild until it was reactivated. Upon reactivation, it found that its combat programming seemed to be completely lost, yet the humans feared it, and thus chose to continue living, exploring, and admiring nature. Bastion is rather childlike and curious now that his combat protocol lays dormant, yet if his systems detect a threat, it can re-emerge to help defend the robot from the perceived threat. This programming includes proficient use of its various weapons and effective combat strategy, and allowing it to shape up against some of Overwatch's strongest heroes. Presenting a near uncontrollable threat to the humans that fear it and having a very curious nature, Bastion now wanders to wilds to seek purpose in the world. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''At least '''9-B | At least High 9-A, possibly High '8-C '| At least''' High 8-C', possibly '''8-B' Name: 'Bastion Seige Automaton E54 '''Origin: '''Overwatch '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''30 '''Classification: '''Battle Automaton, Robot '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength and durability, able to reconfigure into a Sentry and Tank, Self-healing '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall Level | Small Building Level '(his minigun should be able to to tear structures apart with ease), possibly 'Large Building Level '(one of the few characters able to quickly damage Reinhardt, Winston, and similar tank characters quickly) | At least '''Large Building Level, possibly City Block Level Speed: 'Below Average Human '(is a somewhat large and cumbersome assault automaton) with High Hypersonic+ 'reaction speed (able to track and react to Tracer, Soldier: 76, Genji, and similiarly fast characters) | '''Immobile '(in Sentry Form, Bastion is unable to move from his locked location) with '''High Hypersonic+ '''reaction speed | Likely '''Superhuman (though smaller than average, he is a futuristic tank, and as such should be able to move at upwards of 13 m/s at bare minimum) with High Hypersonic+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Class MJ ''' '''Durability: '''At least '''Wall Level, possibly Building Level | '''At least '''Wall Level, possibly Building Level | At least Building Level, likely Large Building Level (gains armor when entering Configuration: Tank, becoming comparable to Reinhardt and the other members of the Tank class) Stamina: '''Extremely High, possibly Unlimited (was in various states of activity for decades without needing to recharge or rest) '''Range: '''Several hundred meters | Close to 1,000 meters | Several thousand meters '''Standard Equipment: '''Assault Rifle, Minigun, and Tank Cannon (built-in) '''Intelligence:' Below Average '(is very childlike) normally, Non-Sentient when its defensive programming takes control (Bastion units were completely mindless assault drones during the Omnic Crisis) Weaknesses: '''Takes time to repair itself and Reconfigure into its different forms; rather slow in Configuration: Recon, completely immobile with a vital point exposed in Configuration: Sentry, can have difficulty tracking airborne threats in Configuration: Tank. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reconfigure: '''This allows Bastion to transition between its forms within a second at will. *'Configuration: Recon:' Bastion is fully mobile and armed with a mobile assault weapon in Configuration: Recon. *'Configuration: Sentry: Bastion locks itself into place, becoming more compact and gaining control of the minigun on its back. *'Configuration: Tank: '''Bastion becomes a highly mobile tank with a powerful cannon, capable of dealing massive damage in a large blast radius. *'Self-Repair: 'Bastion becomes unable to fire its weapons or move while repairing, yet is able to repair itself of any and all damage within a few seconds. *'Defensive Protocol: While not featured in game, when a significant threat is detected, Bastion reverts to its Omnic Crisis self, automatically targeting and dealing with threats with cold and calculated efficiency. Key: Configuration: Recon | Configuration: Sentry | Configuration: Tank Note: '''The individual Bastion unit in-game is rather unexplained and non fleshed out. Bastion may be stronger or weaker than what is currently known, thus, its profile is subject to change as new information is revealed or interpreted. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Tanks Category:Machines